nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JetCell
NINJA COMMANDO BLASTER Hey, Jetcell. Can you please edit the Ninja Command Blaster Page. I am not a member of the nerf wiki, so I can't post images on pages. Please go to this site: http://www.entertainmentearth.com/prodinfo.asp?number=HJA0525 It has a very good image and facts about the ammunition and "scope". For example, it is packaged with Whistler Darts. Thank You. Ninja Commando Blaster Here is another note: Hasbro is now selling it for $24.99. Please edit the NCB page. Here is the URL: http://www.hasbrotoyshop.com/ProductsByBrand.htm?ID=30182&BR=520&pn=Products%2FCatalog Thanks! (P.S. I am a big fan of yours) Community Speculation I am aware that there is speculation and leaked information being posted. I also find that most people don't take into account the consequences of posting that information. i get the fact that there are some people that want leaked information a head of time because nerf is boring us but i really don't think that is a good excuse to post that information here. Just because nerf stopped their investigation doesn't mean that they can't start it back up again. if we stop the spread of that leaked information, it won't get back to hasbro. Nerf cares about the community but we also need to be careful with the leaked information at hand. Maybe nerf doesn't care anymore, but we still need to watch out. Like people have said, this wiki needs work. I agree, but we have made a lot of progress so far. The curent articles are up to date and are professionally written. as for the new rumors, i feel that the rumor template just isn't enough anymore. Take a look at bulbapedia's warning on speculation, it seems to be more effective than the current rumor template. i understand that this is more of a community wiki, but if we want the community to use this wiki more then we will need to implement more changes. i apologize if i am trying to change this wiki a little too much. i just feel that this would make the wiki better. Nerfmaster8 00:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) On the topic of Hasbro and Nerf, all I am trying to do is prevent the spread of leaked information. The more it gets thrown around, the more likely that it’s going to get back to Hasbro. They stopped caring if it’s on the blogs but will care if people post on their official page. I have already marked those as spam. My only goal is to prevent this wiki and the community blogs from getting into trouble with Hasbro. Example Warning: PLEASE DO NOT ADD LEAKED INFORMATION OR SPECULATION TO PAGES! Yes, N-Strike Elite is confirmed. Nerfnation has not made an official statement/given out official information about the Pyragon or SnapFire-8, but these blasters have been privately confirmed by Hasbro at either a presentation or the 2012 Toy Fair. As soon as the leaked information is confirmed by a reliable source (Nerfnation/Hasbro), it will be added. Please be sure to check the wiki news, community blogs and Nerfnation (Facebook & Twitter) for further details and information updates. Thank you for your cooperation. Nerfmaster8 16:29, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Article and Review layout General articles ''' Description: year released, overall look, packaging Details: features, accessories, tactical rails Reloading: how to load and fire the blaster Modification: How to modify the blaster, any information regarding modification Review Size: Capacity: Rate of Fire: Accuracy Test: Firing range (Full): 'until the darts first hits the ground' Firing range (accuracy): distance until darts can't hit someone '''This layout would upgrade all the articles so that they would be more professionally written. For the review section, i have 2 range tests because i am unsure which one the community uses. I have not 'gotten 'a clear answer from the majority, in addition these tests are not the most accurate. Nerf probably tests the blasters in doors as opposed to outside, eliminating air resistance. i am aware that i have ommitted the ratings. Nerfmaster8 22:06, June 1, 2012 (UTC) i meant that in general for the articles to use that layout so its easier to find information. Currently some of it is jumbled together. i don't mind having sub sections, just don't leave it useless. Currently, We have the layout for articles but some of the information is not categorized. There are some special categories such as The Hail-Fire switching clips or even a history section. some blasters need them, otherwise it seems out of place. i mean the majority of the articles has what i listed, some just have details mixed in as well. i just want to split that information so its not one giant paragraph. All i am trying to do is create some basic organization as opposed to throwing everything into the description/details. The Review isn't even changed besides the range stuff. You guys can keep the ratings, i really don't care about that. i care about the comments. as for weapon category, if its that big of a deal then i will just drop it. as for ranges, are these done on flat ground at shoulder height indoors or outside? i see some people on YouTube doing it outside and from the top of a wall/stairs. This makes them less accurate. I applaud sgnerf for their efforts at getting more accurate ranges. on the subject of modification, most articles have like a sentence complaining about the reverse plunger. along with the fact that its jumbled together, it makes me want to simply hit delete. I am making a backup of all the articles, as i fix them. I am ommitting the modification and anything else that isn't that useful in my back up. Nerfmaster8 02:31, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I only thought this up because i got stumped trying to fix certain articles such as the Hail-Fire and Longstrike cs-6. i had no clue what to do with the article. I don't know if this is possible, but if we could have a flag system to notify people to help on article it would help a lot. if it was way too messy, we mark it for deletion and work on a new page for the blaster. that should be fine except Details should also include accessories and features of the blaster. i guess some blasters such as the BBB and titan could be classified as special. i didn't know that there were problems with "heavy weaponry" and "explosive" in Foam blasters. the different colored blasters don't really need an article, just listed under the blaster and create a short page for the colored series. sorry for trying to change the entire layout, just trying to improve the wiki. The blasters that i don't do should come from Sgnerf. my results should be compared against theirs for accuracy though. i plan to do my own demo and review on YouTube. i will outline the plan on my youtube account once i get things running there. These will be professionally done videos and i will put the results into my backup article. now that doesn't mean that i will do a video for each blaster, only the ones that i use in the combat videos. Reviews should also have information from Sgnerf- They do a great job, no joke. history information, i am unsure. i feel like even if you separate it off from description its still under the same label. in addition, we need a few people double checking the information here. i am currently doing that, but its not enough. i already started on this layout, just need to finish clip system blasters-extremely long articles. i have the basic information down, didn't keep the off topic information. Nerfmaster8 03:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) it seems like less people are doing review on Nerf because of what happened to pocket. Top page notifications would be what we have now, the first paragraph. That paragraph would be the description section. Move the rest to details. As for different colored series, if there is a performance difference then we can simply list it under the colored series. The colored series main page would have a list of blasters. Example below Whiteout Maverick: This blaster has a much better range than the original due to stronger springs. as for an example, all i did was fish out the important facts. that's all i have written down. i didn't keep any opinions or that kind of stuff. since you wanted an example, its below. i deleted redundant information, the blasters are already categorized under Vortex/Dart Tag/N-Strike. Nerfmaster8 22:04, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Stormfire Just saying, the Stormfire holds up to five darts. The whole page says four. thanks for the update, article has been updated Nerfmaster8 03:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Retaliator Dear Jetcell, I just wanted to tell you that the link below has a photo of the Retaliator barrel and it has groves that are twisted. (Finally making it right after 5 years!) http://urbantaggers.blogspot.com/2012/05/google-is-amazing-someones-not-me-n.html Hint: Go to the ninth photo. we are currently not posting speculation/leaked information. thanks for the tip. Nerfmaster8 19:38, June 1, 2012 (UTC) some clarification Edit i think you got confused, the first paragraph of the entire article should be the description. The paragraph below should be details. Example below (Stampede ECS). Reminder: i only kept the facts, nothing else. 'Description' The Stampede ECS (originally the Stampede ECS-18 and the Stampede ECS-50) is an electronic clip systemNerf blaster. It was released on September 9, 2010. The Stampede comes packaged with a Blast Shield, a pop-out bipod/foregrip, three eighteen dart clips, one six dart clip and sixtyStreamline Darts. 'Details' It is powered by six "D" batteries. It features six tactical rails on it, the most of any current Nerf blaster. One is on top of the carrying handle/built-in iron sights, one is on top of the barrel, two are beneath the barrel, and the last two are on both the left and right sides of the barrel. The latter two are covered up when a Blast Shield is attached to the mount atop the barrel. Like most blasters, the jam door is located on top of the Stampede, under the carry handle. Because the blaster does not have a priming mechanism, it does not have a lock and can be opened at any time to remove jammed darts. Clip release buttons are located next to the trigger, on either side of the blaster. The power lever is on the right side of the trigger as well. Two points for clipping a sling or a carrying strap are located at the back of the blaster near the battery compartment. There is also one point located at the front of the blaster above the muzzle. 'Weight Distribution:' The Stampede ECS is one of the heaviest Nerf blasters. Most of the weight is located at the rear of the blaster where the batteries are held, meaning that the center of gravity is backwards from standard firing position. This can be mitigated by adding weight to the front in the form of attachments, but will overall increase the weight.Edit 'Color schmes:' if there is any performance difference list that here.Edit *Standard (yellow/black/orange): *Sonic (clear green): 'Firing'Edit The Stampede is fully automatic, but can be fired single by pulling back the trigger for a second or so. The Stampede features a motorized direct plunger system, giving it a unique priming and firing style. Its internals push forward first. In doing so, the Streamline Dart to be fired is pushed into the breach, and the blaster is primed simultaneously. Then the piston is released to fire the dart using a mechanical equivalent of a slam fire trigger. Then a return spring (the visible black spring) resets the firing mechanism, letting a new dart rise up the clip. It should be noted that because of its firing mechanism, darts that are not loaded perfectly will become damaged. Consistent use will result in dart missing small pieces on the rear. This does not seem to affect the blaster itself (it will affect accuracy, however). Reloading To reload the Stampede, the user must first remove a clip if one is inserted in the blaster. To do so, pull down on the clip release buttons on either side of the trigger. A clip is then placed into the blaster. Reloading is relatively easy compared to other clip system blasters due to the fact that the blaster does not have an external priming mechanism. if you want to keep the modification/trivia and other stuff go for it. THe only thing i care about is the above stuff. Nerfmaster8 20:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC) p articles. may need to add more information that i ommitted but that's about it. as for the other brands, i do like nerf but yeah like you said. the thing with pocket still makes a mad. Nerfmaster8 22:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Updated article layout *all information that does not fall under details should be given a new section name* Professional and has a community feel to it. They can add to it, only new information. inaccurate/false information will be deleted. Info box: '''year released, series its part of, any batteries required to operate blaster, packaged stuff Details: features, accessories, tactical rails Reloading & firing: how to load and fire the blaster; How to fire the blaster Modification: How to modify the blaster, any information regarding modification '''Color Schemes: list all color series as a list/gallery Special sections: history, firing mechanism, unique feature (deploy modes), switching clips (hailfire) Nerfmaster8 04:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) elite reloading seriously jetcell, even without the leaked video the official image says it all. okay, maybe i shouldn't have mentioned the leaked video in the first place. the only thing we are waiting on is the Hail-Fire firing mechanism. that's about it. i don't know how else the blasters would fire besides what we see in the official image. This doesn't count as leaked information, nerf already confirmed it basically. We need to analyze the information they give us, videos, images and other official announcements. If you really need an official announcement telling you the obvious, that's fine with me. Nerfmaster8 05:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) all right, my bad for taking the official image as the official announcement. your right that we should wait. you do have a good point on the advance handle, but that was before we saw the official image. Nerfmaster8 05:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Community warning mis-interpretation talking about leaked information, you even posted it. Snapfire -8's release date is not official, that was from nerf mods and reviews. i tried deleting it but you went and added a source. that was leaked information found on a shopping website just like the original elite images. we need an actual definition of "official announcement". My understanding is that its a range of things including but not limited to official images, YouTube videos (previews/teasers) and posts on Facebook & Twitter. Nerfmaster8 02:54, June 6, 2012 (UTC) okay thanks. i think we need to update the meaning of "official announcement". read my last post. Nerfmaster8 03:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) for the elite blasters, i don't consider the reloading to be leaked information due to the fact that Nerf already gave the informatin to us. i can compare elite to current blasters (recon and raider), teasers and official image and come to the conclusion that they fire in the same exact way. No need for the leaked video to confirm this. Nerf gave us that information to analyze. Not trying to force you to add it, just my explanation of wanting to add in reloading to those blasters. Its time, this entire elite campaign has just about ended, launch party is just around the corner. Now if you want to wait, that's completely fine with me. i actually wasn't going to update the elite articles, until others started to. I planned to wait until the launch date, but this is fine with me. On Monday, Nerf gave us more details. "We’re planning a few big things to welcome the Nerf N-Strike Elite line to the Nerf family, and you know we’ll share some exclusive deets with you here. Stay tuned." This most likely means a launch party, less chance of firing demonstrations. It doesn't matter, either way we get the confirmed information. on top of the blogs reporting, a week later or so a new video covering what nerfnation missed. The blogs report on the blasters after they get back from the launch party. Nerf wants us to look harder and analyze the information they release. Its to increase hype but at the same time they don't want to give us all the information. this is to keep us interested, now we are a bit annoyed. The only thing Nerf fans are waiting for is the firing videos/launch party details. The bloggers have already announced that it will happen this month, but no date. We shall hear more on the firing mechanisms from them when they get back from the launch party. also, we should add elite to the front page of the wiki now, its a new series. Leave N-Strike until a majority has been replaced, otherwise it will be 3 blasters total and people will be confused. official announcement=launch party, official images, YouTube channel (teasers/previews), nerfnation posts (facebook/twitter), website, Blogs (certain indirect information from nerf). Nerf loves to do things indirectly as opposed to directly. Nerfmaster8 03:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) i got the launch party information from foamfromabove. I read all of the blogs because they all have information the others don't have or don't post. link: http://foamfromabove.blogspot.com/2012_05_01_archive.html The thing is that this year there was way more information to slowly release than last year with Vortex. Foamfromabove got lucky last year, their friend neil came and let them have fun with the blasters. They already gave us teasers, why another preview video? The teaser is the preview, 360 view and other information it confirmed. nerf confirmed the blaster names and made a small website for elite (only for toy fair information), now hasbro updated the official nerf website; deleted light it up and elite information. If nerf really won't post and its in stores as a quiet release, add the new information. So for the snapfire 8 and Pyragon, if Nerf doesn't say a peep during the entire summer and its in stores then you can assume its confirmed. like i said, Nerf doesn't like to do social media. they hired a public relations to deal with fans. The pr choses what to post, also they are limited by what Hasbro gives them (information/videos). in addition, the pr likes to play games with fans. we have to closely analyze new information they release, no direct answers ever. Nerfmaster8 04:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) as for the reloading, do you want me to add that in or wait until after the launch party this month? i can wait until foamfromabove indirectly confirms the information from nerf. please add elite to the front page. oh and for the comic-con in july, Nerf will most likely show off the secret not talked about Pyragon, Snapfire 8 and also the Elite blasters in the show cases/displays. They did show off the snapfire 8 in the toy fair however which means that blaster is confirmed indirectly. Nerfmaster8 04:33, June 6, 2012 (UTC) article standards update i wasn't talking about orange's nerf page, i was talking about nerfipedia's administrator orange. he has some strange policy that any upoaded images are considered his property. on the topic of Nerf releasing official image, its fair use of the image on this wiki unless Hasbro comes after us. i list all official images under fair use, we are not profitting from the image just sharing information. Nerfmaster8 19:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) oh, never mind about the orange thing. i got confused. i was reading nstrike335's talk page and came across it. i mis-read. its the same website you listed, Oranges' nerf page.Nerfmaster8 02:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey ive been into nerf for years and never thought about a nerf wikia but i came went to make one and it was already made. so i came here i just wanna know how many people are regulary here and is the chat sometimes full?Turreteer 02:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Turreteer i also see your admins/beuracrauts havnt edited (atleast most of them anyway) in along time and just wanted to tell you i always have the free time only have 2 other wikis to take care of so i have the time if extra help is needed Turreteer 02:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Turreteer (ninja2) merge/collberation with nerfipedia Do you think it would be a good idea? What i am proposing to both sides is this: nerf wiki handles all nerf products (new and old), while nerfipedia handles all non-nerf products. Nerfmaster8 02:56, June 7, 2012 (UTC) i need an immediate rollback on the raider cs-35 and longshot cs-6. thanks Nerfmaster8 02:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) that's kind of strange, after i read nstrikeagent335's talk page i found GG and cptriley talking about sharing information and some kind of truce. Nerfmaster8 03:12, June 7, 2012 (UTC) a truce based on page counts? haha now that's funny. Nerfmaster8 22:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Im planning on editing quite frequently and trying to get some of my friends on youtube or real life to come and join as well.Turreteer 14:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Turreteer warthog image i found one on dartstrike and urban taggers. the urban taggers one is from ebay, sale has already ended. i have contacted dart strike on whether or not we can use their images. link to urban tagger's image form ebay: http://urbantaggers.blogspot.com/2011/01/random-nerf-warthog-spotted-on-ebay.html Nerfmaster8 22:38, June 7, 2012 (UTC) nerfipedia partner up? i just talked to GG and he said that he would be cool if we partner up the 2 wikis. now if you would rather not, its fine with me. i am doing this to benefit the nerf community more. i also would like to apologize for the article layouts, now i see that i may have actually cornered you by accident. i didn't mean to do that by telling you i was working on a back up encyclopedia. nerf wikia network would you like to join this network? me and GG are proposing to link together all the nerf wikis into the 2 active ones. since nerf wki is focused on nerf and nerfipedia is focused on non-nerf, having all the information on just 2 wikis would be useful. Nerfmaster8 18:17, June 9, 2012 (UTC) : This is a link to the ideas proposed by myself. If you have any ideas, feel free to add them in the comments section. http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GameGear360/Wikia_Nerf_Network GG370 18:39, June 9, 2012 (UTC) GG has created a sample draft here: http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GameGear360/Wikia_Nerf_Network Nerfmaster8 18:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism II So I told Captain Riley about vandalism and or spa on a new page, 2013, and he told me to tell you, since he isn't so active. So, uh, there. Solowing106 05:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Today I wont be on for most of today, so if you could try and work out the template that would be awesome. He left instructions on my talk page, but I'm not too good with templates so I don't really understand them too well. If we could try and get this done today, it would speed things up a lot. Have a good day, GG370 15:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Pics Would you like me to begin importing/adding the boxes to blasters from Nerf Blaster Wiki? It would end a lot of "No image" blaster pages. GG370 00:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Looking good! I like it, and most of the pictures are older boxes taken from Toy Fairs and Nerf sites from pre-2003. They should be fine, as if we asked them, they would probably never respond. I'm sure whoever was a fan of Nerf in 2001 was not anymore. They are all recycled from previous sites anyways. GG370 00:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Reviews Just wondering, but why is capacity part of the review system? I've always wondered how the Big Bad Bow can get the same score as the Coral Viper, just because of the capacity. I don't think it adds anything, and ruins most blaster scores. I'm just a little confused. I think the reviews will need to be updated when we switch it over as well a bit, maybe to add new categories like what I thought up of here http://dartblaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GameGear360/Review_System, although I'm not entirely sure it would work with most of those categories. If you have the time, we could use the chat to discuss reviews. Thanks, GG370 01:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Would you like me to start updating the infobox for the blasters? I'd be glad to GG370 21:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, I'll start with blasters before 1999. Is there any template I could use to start putting it down? I'm not sure how to implement it. If you could show me how to put in the template, that would be awesome. Thanks Nerf Terminology Page I think we need one so that we can more easily name the parts to the blasters. i can create one if you want. Nerfmaster8 22:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) quick question do i need permission from foam from above to use images from their video? 18 dart quick reload clip image is ready to be posted. Nerfmaster8 04:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) for some reason it won't let me upload the image, something about MINE type. Nerfmaster8 05:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC)